narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Shippuuden-Film 3
Allgemeines Der Film Naruto Shippuuden - The Movie: Die Erben des Willens des Feuers (Gekijouban Naruto Shippuuden: Hi no Ishi o Tsugu Mono, 劇場版 NARUTO－ナルト－疾風伝 火の意志を継ぐ者) ist der sechste Naruto-Film und der dritte der Naruto Shippuuden-Reihe. Der Film kam in Japan am 1. August 2009 in die Kinos. Handlung Unruhe breitet sich in der Shinobiwelt aus, denn überall verschwinden Shinobi mit mächtigen Kekkei Genkais. Nur Konohagakure und das Land des Feuers scheinen verschont zu bleiben, weshalb bald Vermutungen laut werden, sie würden hinter der ganzen Sache stecken. Fast scheint es, als würde ein neuer Shinobi-Weltkrieg ausbrechen, da die anderen Nationen ihre Truppen mobilisieren. Tatsächlich steckt allerdings Hiruko hinter allem, ein abtrünniger Shinobi, der vor vielen Jahren mit den Sannin Tsunade, Jiraiya und Orochimaru befreundet war. Er will mithilfe seiner speziellen Technik, die das Chakra und Kekkei Genkai eines Shinobi absorbieren kann, eine ultimative Macht erschaffen und die Welt kontrollieren. Doch dieser Plan kann nur in die Tat umgesetzt werden, wenn er bis zu einer nahenden Sonnenfinsternis auch das letzte Kekkei Genkai in seiner Hand hat: Kakashis Sharingan. Dieser weiß genau um das, was ihm bevorsteht, und fasst einen Entschluss. Er bittet Tsunade, das Sharingan zu versiegeln, und unterrichtet sie von seinem Vorhaben, sich selbst zu opfern, um sein Dorf zu schützen. Der Godaime Hokage stimmt schließlich zu. Die anderen Shinobi scheinen es ebenfalls zu akzeptieren und Kakashis Schicksal scheint besiegelt, als Hiruko ihn unter die Macht eines Siegels stellt und ihm befiehlt, zu seinem Versteck zu kommen. Kakashi folgt willenlos. Doch Naruto sieht seinen Sensei das Dorf verlassen, und will ihn aufhalten, was Shikamaru unterbindet und ihm den Plan erklärt. Jeder außer Naruto scheint einverstanden zu sein, was dieser partout nicht verstehen will und verzweifelt darum kämpft, seinen Sensei zu retten. Sakura ist es, die schließlich erkennt, wie wichtig ihr Kakashi ist und dass sie zumindest versuchen müssen, ihn zurückzuholen, auch wenn er diesen Weg selbst gewählt hat. Letzten Endes begleiten alle Freunde Narutos, von Neji, Lee und Tenten über Kiba mit Akamaru, Hinata und Shino bis zu Shikamaru, Ino und Chouji sie auf ihrem Weg zu Hirukos Festung. Hirukos Handlanger legen ihnen viele Steine in den Weg, verwickeln sie in Kämpfe und beschwören riesige Monster, die zu besiegen alle Teams gemeinsam ans Äußerste gehen müssen. Unterdessen muss Konoha sich bereit machen, ihr Land gegen Sunagakure zu verteidigen, das an der Grenze bereits Aufstellung bezogen hat. Tsunade hofft auf Jiraiya, den sie zum Kazekage geschickt hat, um die Situation aufzuklären. In Gaaras Hand liegt nun die Entscheidung zwischen Krieg und Frieden, doch zu diesem Zeitpunkt befindet er sich nicht bei seinen Truppen, sondern beim Eingang zu Hirukos Reich. Dort treffen er und Naruto aufeinander, der zuerst erfreut ist, den Kazekage wiederzusehen. Allerdings muss er feststellen, dass Gaara ebenfalls auf Kakashis Seite ist, und die beiden kämpfen einen unerbittlichen Kampf, aus dem Naruto als Sieger hervorgeht. Gaara lässt ihn gewähren, und endlich schaffen Naruto, Sakura und Sai es, bis zu Kakashi vorzudringen, der gerade die letzten Schritte auf Hiruko zu macht. Nach mehreren herben Rückschlägen erreicht Naruto die Opferhalle in dem Moment, in dem die Sonnenfinsternis eintritt und eine dunkle Masse Kakashi verschlingt. Allerdings wird dadurch Tsunades Siegel aktiviert und Kakashis Sharingan scheint Hiruko nicht zu nützen, sondern ihn zu zerstören. Mithilfe seiner Doppelgänger und Aufgebot all seiner Kraft zieht Naruto Kakashi aus der teuflischen Masse, und alles implodiert. Der Plan ist fehlgeschlagen, die Mission war erfolgreich. Doch als Naruto Kakashi anspricht, erhält er keine Antwort. Noch dazu erhebt sich Hiruko wieder, rasend vor Wut. Verzweifelt schüttelt Naruto seinen Sensei, nicht bereit zu akzeptieren, dass er zu spät war. Dann öffnet Kakashi seine Augen, offenbar ein wenig belustigt über die Aufregung seines Schülers. Ihnen bleibt nicht viel Zeit zu reden, denn Hiruko sammelt alle seine Macht, um die beiden und alle Konoha-Nin, die vor den Toren warten, zu töten. Es folgt der letzte große Kampf, dessen Ausmaße gewaltig sind. Das gesamte riesige Schloss wird pulverisiert, nichts als ein Krater bleibt. Sie alle zusammen scheinen nicht gegen Hiruko anzukommen, der durch seine Technik das Chakra von dutzenden Shinobi in sich vereint. Naruto wendet seine letzte Technik an, das Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken, das Hirukos Macht endlich bricht und den Kampf beendet. Der Mann stirbt in Kakashis Armen, am Ende doch einsichtig geworden. Niemand ist ernsthaft zu Schaden gekommen, seine Freunde feiern Naruto. Gaara kehrt rasch zurück, um die Schlacht zwischen Konoha und Suna abzuwenden. Die Waffen werden niedergelegt. Kategorie:Filme